The Madness Masquerade
by Digimon Dreamer
Summary: "...And when the world is filled with Madness, life becomes like a dance floor. People's actions and interactions expressed through an insane dance." A short oneshot following the interactions that took place between Crona and Maka expressed like a dance.


**Author Notes: **This is just a short oneshot I wrote up awhile ago but never put up… It's kind of weird in a sense that I try to keep it feeling dreamlike the whole time. I don't name any of the characters but you should know which is which- but it only adds to the weird feeling. Added in the fact that there is only one spoken line in this whole oneshot.

I hope you think it's interesting despite all that!

I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Madness has filled the world since that day.

But despite that, it may have always been there since the beginning. Hidden inside people's hearts and a force that led their actions. An infectious force that made everything strange. Changed a person's personality and their look upon the ones they knew.

And when the world is filled with Madness, life becomes like a dance floor.

People's actions and interactions expressed through an insane dance.

And there she stands in the middle of this masquerade, her green mask complementing her angelic like dress. Her brown hair is tied up in those familiar pigtails, and her eyes scan the checkered dance floor through the holes in her mask.

She walks out onto the floor when she spots a white haired boy wearing a red mask. His black tux seems to contrast with the red, but he doesn't seem to mind. When he notices her, he walks over and puts out his hand. The green maiden takes ahold of his hand and together, their moves begin to complement each other.

They move in rhythm, each move resonating with each other.

Partners…

That is what their dance seems to show. But then, another boy walks by them, almost like he is lost. His pink hair hidden by the black mask he wears. A bird like mask… He seems to be wearing a white longcoat but under is a black suit. Silently, he walks by the two of them and disappears into the crowd of Madness.

The maiden notices her partner with those red eyes is suddenly beginning to dance faster. As if dancing to some kind of music she can't hear. His movements become jerky. She has to pull away, no matter how much she wants to stay with him.

She pulls her hand away and suddenly, he is lost in the crowd.

The green maiden falls into the arms of the pink haired boy. She blinks as she gets back up. Then they stand in front of each other. She realizes after a few minutes that he doesn't want to start their dance. He appears to be resisting, but she won't let that happen.

She puts out her hand and he backs away. But then, slowly he touches her hand. That was all it needed.

The maiden needs to lead the boy, but he doesn't seem to mind. Their dance is different. It involves more soft movements, not a lot of resonating between their moves but more of complimenting moves. She steps forward and he steps back. They dance together in a way of fitting with each other.

But as their dance is reaching the climax, a blond haired lady stepsides between them. She grabs ahold of the boy, her black mask with arrow markings complimenting the boy's bird mask.

The lady in yellow smiles and spins the boy into her own dance, his body now limp. She wraps her arms around him and takes him away back into the crowd.

And so the Madness Masquerade continues.

She longs for that boy with black. She spots the boy with the white hair and red eyes again and stops. He seems to understand how she feels and together they have their second dance.

But this one is faster, and they move more. He is helping her look for the pink haired boy in the crowd. Their moves become rapid together and all the while, she looks around for that pink hair.

And then, she notices something.

People dancing and then falling down. She watches as their vibrant clothes once so colorful become tainted in black and they fall down dead.

But who could have done this and why are they now tainted in black?

As she watches perplexed, she sees that blond haired lady again. But something is different. Her blond hair suddenly turns black and she falls to the ground. Once she was alive and the next she was on the ground, her body now mutilated by swords.

The maiden then looks up and sees him. The pink haired boy with the black bird mask. His clothes are different. His once white longcoat is now completely black along with his suit. Pitch black except for the red glowing Kishin eyes on it.

He smiles at her and suddenly, her partner freezes up. His own clothes become completely black along with his mask. He shows the girl a similar smile, his red eyes flashing before he moves out of the way. He allows the pink haired boy to take the green maiden's hand.

He didn't seem to hesitate this time. Then, the boy seems to grab into his pocket and pulls out a rose. A single blood red rose and puts it in the girl's hair.

_Ring around the roses…_

He suddenly steps forward causing her to step back. His touch is cold, his stare intense. She doesn't like this at all. Where did that boy from before go?

_A pocket full of posies…_

Something was wrong. Did something happen to the boy who she had only danced with before? As she continues to dance, the rest of the crowd begins to contort into disfiguring shapes.

_Ashes, ashes._

The crowd then begins to fall to the ground; those that weren't already on the ground have now become completely black. They have turned into some kind of black liquid. They were melted.

_We all fall down!_

And suddenly everything makes sense. The people being tainted, the dance, the mask… She stops their dance to touch that bird mask and run her fingers down the beak. "How strange. I had been dancing with the Black Plague this whole time."

Yes, people are affected by the Madness in ways they can't imagine. And all those interactions are played out in a wild dance of insanity.

Let the Madness masquerade continue.

* * *

><p>You see?<p>

This is what happens when I imagine Soul Eater mixed with The Masque of the Red Death. Oh, and add in that old legend about Ring around the Roses being about the Black Plague.  
>At the beginning, you see me call Madness an infectious force. If that were true, then Crona would be like the Black Plague when it came to Madness.<br>Just some symbolism.

I hope you enjoyed my weird oneshot.


End file.
